


坏习惯

by aswhenmos



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswhenmos/pseuds/aswhenmos
Summary: 两个小男孩，没有家长的监管，如何养成了在不恰当的时候吃东西的坏习惯。





	坏习惯

**Author's Note:**

> YJ或者什么背景作者也不知道，鸟闪无脑砂糖文，带一丢肉渣渣  
> CP：Wally x Dick （但有类似互攻的内容一句话提及）  
> 不要在意年龄，就是甜甜的蠢蠢的小男孩们  
> OOC得只剩下甜和蠢  
> _(:з」∠)_我啥也不拥有

坏习惯

\---

雨后的夏夜又干净又舒服，空气里弥漫着湿漉漉的雨水味，星空也比平时更高更清晰。  
但是男孩们的被窝里还是有些燥热。  
……毕竟一个被窝里挤了两个，而且现在个头也都不小了。  
Wally眼见着一路追赶他的叔叔，Dick也在这半年之内突飞猛进，把他跟红发男孩之间的差距拉近不少。  
所以床还是去年那张床，空间却缩水了许多；为了不掉下床，两个男孩不得不互相紧紧地搂抱。  
虽说他们正在做的也是搂搂抱抱的事。

Dick像头树懒那样圈着Wally的脖子，一双长腿紧夹着红发男孩前后震动的腰杆，面上汗津津的，黑发结成细绺贴着额头。被他圈着的Wally看样子体力仍旧很好，奶油色的后颈和背脊上干干净净，甚至没怎么出汗，只有散着的雀斑斑点。  
看样子他们不是第一次这么做了，比起摸索试探，两个人各自沉浸其中；正在长个儿的男孩们身条看起来格外细长，即便花样不多，抱在一起的模样也不显得笨拙。  
Wally瘦长的腰杆弓起来时能看到一节节棘突顶起，Dick的脚踝也是一样细长但骨骼分明，锁在一块儿搭在那里，挪来挪去，似乎怎么也不得舒服。还好他察觉得出搭档这轮大概正要接近尾声——闪电小子临近的时候总会难耐地微微震动起来，频率不高，甚至有点恰好。Dick已经学会在恰当的时候调整角度，好让Wally正好能从最痛快的那点撞入；位置恰当的时候，他身上马力开足的男孩几乎没有间隔的结实顶弄，加上那些低频震动，Dick甚至不怎么需要伸手套弄自己就能高潮。而红发的那个也知道这时他只需要稳住冲刺，不用去捉他的搭档轻轻扭摆的腰肢和髋部。他们在这事儿上依然默契绝佳，哪怕Wally的一轮显然要比常人快不少。  
当然，他的两轮间隔也要短得多，除非用秒表掐住，否则可以忽略不计。

所以有时黑发男孩也觉得有点辛苦——他释放时小声尖叫着在Wally背脊上抓挠了几下；那些指甲留下的红痕才刚刚浮现，他的身子松下来陷进床褥，余韵的高潮还没完全淹没他的全身，他的搭档似乎就已经准备好下一轮了。  
那根和他主人一样精力无限的家伙几乎就没见软，停止震动之后没几秒就又硬挺挺顶在里面蠢蠢欲动了。说真的，他今晚已经释放过几回了？Wally明明每回都是射在里面，那些东西却还是弄了他一屁股；Dick只觉得臀缝里全是湿漉漉滑腻腻的。

神奇小子有点嫌弃地皱起鼻子，趁着Wally还没正式重新开始，他眼疾手快地推着红发男孩的肩膀向后脱身出来：“你的背脊硌死了！而且你压得我腰都酸了，我们不能换个姿势吗？”  
闪电小子眨了眨眼，趴在床上也往后退了点让出空间：“那是你耐力不好。……但是我们当然可以换个姿势。你想怎么来？”  
罗宾趁着思考这个问题歇了口气，把脚下的床单踢平了点，然后慢腾腾翻身侧躺过来。  
“或者我们可以侧躺？你可以从后面进来。我觉得这样咱们都不费劲。”  
说完他回头去看好友，Wally在眨眼间就来到他身后也躺好了。快得带风。  
“没有异议。”他说。  
然后Dick感到一只温暖的手掌扶上他的侧腰，跟着腿间一热，男孩硬邦邦的家伙就已经回到老地方了。那里粘湿的表面在空气中晾了一阵，仿佛裹了一层微凉，里头却还是滚热的，急不可耐地塞在身后，把他填得满满的。  
男孩叹了口气。和极速者滚床真的是件既辛劳又满足的差事。  
他侧过身把头向后扭，翘起通红的嘴唇向着正在慢慢加快速度的搭档。他的红发好友立刻心领神会，开开心心地支起身子凑了上去。

……

神奇小子眨了眨眼。  
他们的嘴唇重叠在一起摩擦着，Wally的嘴唇和以往一样柔软，带着一点甜甜的食物香气。但是Dick总觉得哪里有点不同……  
似乎是气味。或者味道？比平常他习惯的甜味要浓厚不少，几乎能尝得出来，是能量棒和太妃糖的甜味，……  
Dick眯起眼睛，他不动声色地接吻，把舌头探进搭档的口中。  
几秒钟后果然从那儿舔到了被太妃糖粘在搭档牙槽里的花生碎屑。

那可真是个甜吻。事后罗宾是这么形容的。  
但是当时他可绝对没有那么委婉，Wally委屈。

可怜的红发极速者当场就被一脚蹬下了床。  
“——Wally West.”  
只见一个跟头栽下床的男孩莫名其妙地揉着被砸到的后腰，刚爬起来一抬头就看到刚才还千依百顺在他怀里的搭档已经抱着手臂在床上坐了起来，一副审问的架势：  
“是不是刚才？”他（几乎是）厉声说。

Wally眨眼：“……什么刚才？？”一头问号。  
“什么刚才？？！就是我刚刚换成侧躺的时候！！”  
“呃……你换成侧躺的时候怎么了吗？”  
“……，你是不是趁我躺下的时候去吃东西了！！！！”  
——哦。  
极速者脸上一亮，露出恍然大悟的表情：“啊，你注意到了啊？我去厨房拿了半根能量棒，……嗯，还有几块糖？”  
……

“——Wallace Rudolph West!!!!”

在Dick的尖叫声里Wally一脸受不了地捂住耳朵：“拜托！我知道我不该走开的，但是你喊什么呀！”  
“在做爱的途中吃东西！！你知道我刚才舔到什么吗！花生——花生粘着太妃糖！”  
“兄弟，换个角度想想！在别人嘴里吃到食物残渣就够恶心的了，还是做爱的时候？？？”  
“而且每次你都要在上面搞那么久不肯交换！！——你要是不行就换我来，吃东西作弊算什么男人！”  
Dick实在是忍不住这一连串的大叫。  
要知道当初他这个好友答应轮流的时候可是信誓旦旦；但是看看现在？每次等他差不多时Dick也没精神交换了。而这个家伙居然还背着他中途去厨房吃东西补充体力？？？  
神奇小子这下可真的是火冒三丈——字面意义上。他觉得自己头顶肯定已经被气得冒烟了，眼睛都能喷出火来。

可是还在地下坐着的红发男孩却是一丝惭愧都没有的模样。他赤着身子张开腿，奶油色的皮肤上泛着一层浅浅的薄红，把肩膀和胸口淡红褐色的雀斑衬得清清楚楚。一头鲜艳的红发乱糟糟的，腿间的东西也呆愣愣地支着。

“……可是我饿了……” 他说。  
男孩扁着嘴，绿眼睛里全是委屈。

罗宾只觉得差点一口气没上来。  
他真的要被气死了。

可是他的男友这副吃东西天经地义理所当然的委屈样子——  
好吧还挺可爱的。  
……或者可能不止“挺可爱”，……

真该死。  
年纪小的那个男孩气鼓鼓从床上跳了下来。他紧抿着嘴巴，一言不发从Wally身边走了过去。吓得极速者赶忙爬起来追上去；可是他才伸手要按住矮个男孩的肩膀，就被他一巴掌拍开了。  
“呃，对不起、Rob——”  
闪电小子试着追上去，然而蓝眼睛的知更鸟目不斜视，看都不看他一眼，只管大步往前。他一路径走直到客厅，随手拉过条毯子、把自己往沙发里一摔：  
“……我要休息一轮，”男孩一边说，一边拉扯着织物把自己赤裸的下身盖上，按开了电视遥控器的开关。“最好能有半个三明治，夹很多新鲜番茄；还有冰镇饮料。”  
他的眼睛盯着电视屏幕一眨都不眨，嘴唇还气呼呼地抿着。  
而他身边的红发男孩已经一声欢呼冲进了厨房。

Dick挫败地小声呼了口气。  
空中被带的乱飞的零食包装和纸片还在慢悠悠地兜兜转转，他的搭档、好友兼情人已经抱着满怀的食物饮料回到他身边了。  
男孩温热得有点过头的体温赤裸裸地粘上他的身子，夹满新鲜番茄的三明治塞满了他的臂弯。食物的香气和黏糊糊的亲密一起从身旁拥抱上来，还有他的极速者沾着芝士的嘴唇、柔软地蹭在他的脸蛋上：  
“——老天爷Rob我要爱死你了！”

\---END---


End file.
